


A Citizen Of The World

by ThisAintBC



Series: Dexus Christ [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Men's Hockey RPF, due South
Genre: Casablanca References, Chirping as Flirting, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Parse Prompt Week, Parse Prompt Week 2019, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Post-Call of the Wild, Shapeshifting, this fic sees your bowling alley but chooses not to acknowledge it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Ray Vecchio (sometimes known as Ray Kowalski), Ray Vecchio (sometimes known as Armando Langoustini), and Kent Parson (who has never, to his knowledge, gone undercover, unless you count fake IDs before he turned 21) walked into bar.





	A Citizen Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelgiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelgiraffe/gifts).



> Written for [Parse Prompt Week Day 3: Supernatural](https://kentparsonbirthdaybash.tumblr.com/post/185909007464/parse-prompt-week-day-3-supernatural-welcome-to) as part of the 2019 Kent Parson Birthday Bash.

Ray Vecchio (sometimes known as Ray Kowalski), Ray Vecchio (sometimes known as Armando Langoustini), and Kent Parson (who has never, to his knowledge, gone undercover, unless you count fake IDs before he turned 21) walked into bar. If this sounds like a joke that’s because it is, kind of–Kent knew Armando as one of the “silent partners” bankrolling the team, knew Ray Kowalski as the man who found his first apartment for him and kept him in Kleenex when he moved in alone, knew Despondency’s gritty rum burn like the back of his hand. The three together was something that should have only happened in a fever dream, but here, by the grace of Benton Fraser and Ma Vecchio, they sat.

“You shouldn’t have hired him,” Ray hissed across his shoulders at Ray.

“How was I supposed to know he’s the kid’s ex?” Ray Vecchio (the real one) grumbled. “Besides, it’s an important life skill, learning how to work with your ex. Shows you’ve moved on.” Ray Kowalski (who would never ever admit that his first name was Stanley, no matter how much more convenient it would make things) glared at him, unimpressed, and Vecchio grinned the grin of a man who knows that he’s got 178 pounds of hockey player between himself and retribution. “Worked for you, didn’t it?” He continued, blowing a mocking kiss.

Kowalski snarled. “You asshole, I don’t know how I put up with you sometimes. Kent, kick ‘im.” 

Without looking up from his drink, Kent did. 

“Hey!” Kowalski smirked and stuck out his tongue. Vecchio rubbed his forehead and sighed. “I’m married to an infant, Christ.”

Kent, who was long since over the shock of seeing Jack standing in the middle of his cousin’s investigation agency, neck deep in files, but far from over having been expected to make nice with him at Sunday dinner, was not sure how all of this flirting was supposed to cheer him up. He picked up his drink and slunk over to the corner to talk to the only rational person in all of Chicago.

“Hey, Gritty. How’s your son doing? Will, right?”

Gritty waved at the orange blob beside him, which shivered for a moment and then was Dex again. 

“I still can’t believe I’m related to Kent Parson,” Dex told him, in a tone that implied that the experience was a bit like being related to moldy socks.

Kent snorted. “Only technically.” Dex looked up with a challenge in his eyes, and Gritty looked between them, grinning, remembering the scene Benton had described as Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio’s first real meeting. 

Oh yes. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://missionlameturtle.tumblr.com/post/185937835824/kentparsonbirthdaybash-i-understand-if-you-do-not).
> 
> Inspired by the [Due SouthBound](https://discord.gg/bjykREv) discord server's unwavering commitment to egging me on to greater and greater heights of crack.
> 
> A concept: in this verse, Jack Zimmermann *absolutely* knows Mark Smithbauer.


End file.
